


All That Is Felt Inside

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [81]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beginnings, Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: A young sergeant with the Met looks at the occupant of a minor office in the British government with secret wants.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	All That Is Felt Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts: Inside  
> And, inspired by the accompanying photo.

  
_Photo manip of a young Mystrade found on the Internet_

Greg secretly smiles.

- _Look at him, all reflective and inner warmth despite his nick-name-_

Greg admires the man seated beside him. Mycroft Holmes. The utter brilliance and the way he carries himself that tells Greg the man occupies no minor government office at all. The long-limbed body that even relaxed at home without his jacket and waistcoat still held a refined elegance. The man totally unaware of his existence except as an associate to his brother.

On the outside Greg was restrained and gave Mycroft the upmost respect.

- _If only I could tell him all I that feel for him on inside_ -

"Beautiful," slips quietly from Greg’s lips in secret want of the man.

"I'm sorry Gregory, did you say something?" Mycroft turns his head to him.

"Who me? No, nothing." Greg quickly looks away.

Mycroft internally smiles at Gregory Lestrade’s turned head, quickly looking at his research again before Gregory turned back around.

- _Look at him, all métier and tempered righteousness_ -

Mycroft admires the man beside him. The fortitude he knows will get the young sergeant places in the Met. The resilience to work with his brother. The solid body belied by the canities that has streaks of platinum in his dark brown hair. The man totally unaware of his existence except as Sherlock's overbearing older brother.

On the outside Mycroft was courteous if cold around Gregory.

- _If only I could tell him all that I feel inside_ -

"Beautiful," slips quietly from Mycroft’s lips in secret want of the man.

"Christ! You did hear my whisper of you!” Greg gasps. “I… I mean…”

Taken aback by Greg’s unexpected confession, Mycroft’s own confession slips out, “Of me? No, I was thinking of you as beautiful.”

Both look to each other with huge surprise and slight panic.

Greg breaks the gnawing nervousness with a warm smile. “Hi.”

Mycroft breaks the gnawing nervousness with reaching out and cupping Greg’s face. “Hello.”

It is not long before all that is felt inside becomes known outside as lips meet.


End file.
